dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 44
Episode 44 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 43 Next: Episode 45 Highlights * New intro for the show. * Scotty comes out as a gay Christian. Start of the Show The show begins with TJ rocking back and forth while holding Scotty Cena before his plastic surgery. The peasants take the time to do some shilling. They mention the new intro made by the eventual traitor, DaveCreator. They moved into a video by Sir Lazlo The Great in which Scotty comes out as a gay Christian and gets fucked by Judge Dredd. The peasants commented it was a slow news day and that a headline story was that the Carlton dance was back. They moved into a video from Right Wing Watch about Pat Robertson telling a mother that Halloween is a festival for demonic spirits. He compared goblins to jack-o-lanterns and TJ claimed that carving a pumpkin is symbolic of sucking Satan's cock. They played a video of Mike Huckabee having a toddler tantrum and threatening to leave the Republican party. They talk about the disagreements among the party and how Obama has border policies akin to a conservative. TJ points out the hypocrisy of the GOP only wanting rights for their ideal American, despite always touting freedom. They played a video by G Man talking to some cuck about how atheists want everyone to stop believing in God. They briefly digress into how VenomFangX was running off of YouTube because he got exposed by Thunderf00t. They return a video and unfortunately, TrueEmpiricism shows up in the shadow, talking like he's eating a fucking donut. VenomFang gives his take and debates with G Man's random friend. Middle of the Show Ben talks about the recent Family Guy-Simpsons crossover and transitions into The Vigilant Christian claiming the whole special is the work of the Illuminati. He talks about clips completely different from the topic at hand and takes forever to get an entertaining story. TVC shows a picture where Homer has a nice ass. Ben comments that Peter's chin looks like balls as always. They played a video by Sean Hannity talking about Ebola and how he wants to take every precaution possible to prevent its spread, like some pansy liberals on MSNBC. Looking back, the video is even more ridiculous because we all know how the Ebola scare turned out. TJ talks about how America is a huge nation of pussies. Ben said it seemed kind of weird these two white guys would be interested in keeping black people away. This was also the debut of ISISBola. End of the Show They played a video by Hen Spam about "so-called same-sex marriage." '' The peasants concluded that he was a cunt and ended the video quickly. They played a video of some guy pranking the police with a magic trick by making weed disappear. They played a stupid Burger King ad and a few other ads, serving as sort of a precursor for the Stupid Ad Segment. They moved into some viewer questions. Egghead was among the fans. Quotes * "''You even have assholes like Wild Bill for America coming on and saying fucking ISIS is in Mexico" -TJ discussing the hypocrisy of the Right Wrong-Wing * "''He's easily the most refuted YouTuber of all time. Back in the day, he used to be like the atheist training wheels. It was like if you want to make a name for yourself just make a really good Pwnage video of VenomFangX" ''-TJ talking about how easy it is to PWN VenomFangX into oblivion Trivia * Pat Robertson once ran for president. Let that keep you up at night. * TJ hopes recent tensions in the GOP will cause a fracture. * Ben finds "God-fearing" to be a stupid term. * A fan claimed TJ was acting docile throughout the episode. * TVC can't pronounce Simpsons properly. * TJ has put a gas nozzle up his ass before. * Keep in mind when viewing, this video was during a time when the Ebola craze was in full force. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes